The Last Thoughts
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: Some of the last thoughts words of some characters in RE that just don't make it. Brad, Richard, Forest, Enrico, Marvin, Joseph, Kenneth


Resident Evil

**Resident Evil**

**Final Words**

**Death is Inevitable**

**Forest-**

Dear god…What's happening to me…? What the fuck is going on…My chest…Feels like it's going to explode…Those crows they keep circling where I sit, I guess I'm next on the menu. How the fuck was I supposed to know that this would happen…?

My heart is hurting. My head is hurting. So much pain.

We came here…Just as a mission…A simple fucking mission….My throat feels dry…The air isn't helping my heavy breathing…And still those crows are circling…My girlfriend…I have…Left her…

My heart is hurting. My head is hurting. The pain is increasing.

What the fuck do I do!? Those monsters…They are everywhere…When will Alpha get here…Chris…I'll miss our training sessions…Our competitions…

My heart is pounding. My head is killing. The pain is too much.

Jill…You're a great girl…Always helping out…

Chris…You're a great drinking bud…He he…

Albert…I never really liked ya man…

Barry…Always making sure everyone's alright…

Joseph…You always tried for the team…Stuck your neck out…

Brad…You're a wimp…But, you did help…

My heart feels like it's gonna explode. I feel light-headed. The pain…It hurts…

Kenneth…I hope to god you're safe…

Edward… You were a great guy…

Kevin… You will be remembered…

Richard…Please man, be okay…Protect Becky…

Rebecca…Run darling…Just run the fuck away…

Enrico…Guide the others…Help them as you always have…

I just hope…My Girlfriend could know how much I love her….

My heart…Is dieing. My head is dropping down. The pain is fading...

The crows are coming closer…They can feel my consciousness drifting from me…I should reload this gun…Maybe someone else can have it…And if I come back as one of those…Things…They will shoot me…And rid me of my pain…

My heart has failed. My eyes have closed and my head has switched off. The pain has gone.

And so have I.

**Joseph-**

The shotgun is practically stuck to my sweaty hands as the anxiety runs through my veins and makes my blood run so fast that I'm not sure I can keep up with it. I feel something in the woods. It attracts my eyes and my shotgun. But nothing…Until…I here something else.

Behind me. Yes, it's behind me. The monster jumps out from behind me with tremendous speed and pushes me to ground. There's nothing I can do now. I'm dead…There are three of them, tearing at my flesh. And all I can do is scream in defense, and watch as my team mates are forced to flee. I drift away. I can't face this pain…It's too much…

**Enrico-**

That bastard lizard monster! Cut my leg…It's hard to walk, but I have found somewhere safe to lie at. It doesn't feel right though. I feel watched, and not by monsters but by humans…A person…Someone from the S.T.A.R.S? Maybe…

Why watch me…Why not help…A traitor? No way…would anyone betray the S.T.A.R.S…Maybe Chris…

Urg!

Something just hit my side...A bullet! There is a traitor…This kills! I can't walk at all…The pain is immense…I can hear footsteps…That must be the traitor…

Just as I thought…It's Chris…

I accuse him…He must be the traitor, the one who shot me…But…Wait…I see something behind him, a figure…A tall dark figure…They raise their gun and I feel my eyes open wider with anxiety. They shoot.

I can speak no more…Chris wasn't the traitor…The traitor was…

**Richard-**

My heart pounds.

The sharks are everywhere…

They are surrounding me…

I see the metallic door open…

My heart pounds.

It's Chris…

I yell to him.

For him to stay still.

He runs to me…

I'm still wounded…

I see the shark arise from the water from the corner of my eye…

It races towards Chris…

My heart pounds.

I push Chris as I dive over to him.

I feel the sharks teeth dig into me.

I yell out in pain.

I'm a hero.

My heart is no longer pounding though…

**Brad –**

All my life…All of my life, I have been called a chicken. Well not any more…Maybe people will respect me. When I go down as a hero. All of my life, I have read the comics…And I have always wished for that life. The life of a hero – Fearless, strong, brave, loved…Wanted. But never have I fulfilled it. I always tried…But, I just run. I run away from everything – I don't even run very fast either. But ya know…I do try….It may not seem it…But it wasn't guilt that led me back to that mansion, it was courage…I managed to gain it back. And that's what I'm doing now. I ran away from Jill earlier and now I'm going back to save her. I run into the police gates, although I'm wounded – I can still be a hero.

I attempt to tell Jill that I will protect her…Until…

He shows up.

That monster. He grabs me. I'm too weak.

I feel his hand tight around my throat.

He pierces the poisoning tentacle through my face.

He chucks me to floor – To Jill I'm just a corpse.

Destroyed.

Dead – As I deserve to be.

I'm no hero.

I lived as a coward – And died a coward.

**Kenneth-**

This is creepy as all fuck.

This hallway, the light down near that sofa and door keeps flickering…And I can hear groans of something…I hope those dogs haven't managed to get inside…If I only I had a radio. It's okay though…Alpha will show up soon.

Richard went upstairs with the others…

I'm all alone right now.

Shit…

I can hear footsteps…I turn around – What if it's another dog monster thing?!

Shit…It's a person.

I call out to them – no reply – they aren't listening.

I continue my plea – no response – they get closer.

I shout to them in confusion and worry.

No reply.

It's powerful.

It's not human.

Very strong.

It over-powers me.

It's very forceful.

But…Dead.

And after the screaming and the struggle, and the bullets of my gun shooting the wall…

It's like me.

**Marvin-**

God, what a prick, who does that guy think he is?

Trying to be a hero…

Heh…I doubt anyone could escape this mess.

Even if they did…They wouldn't get away from Umbrella…

Oh god…This pain is too much.

I need to take my mind off it.

Maybe that newbie cop does have a chance of getting out…

But hey…Who knows…

I wish the kid luck.

Back in the office…

Bloody zombie guts all round here…

Urg…I can smell that one that's by the door by a mile away…

I feel so woozy…

I feel sick…

Will I become one of them?

At least that guy won't have to see me like it…

Maybe…

I feel so sick…

I can't hold on…

**Gawd. Could've killed myself while writing this.**

**Just a load of the RE characters last thoughts; my sister says it's really good! This is cool 'because she does English at college – And I haven't even done GCSE yet. ;P**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:D**


End file.
